rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Draekar
The Battle of Draekar was a confrontation between great forces, the first major battle of the Axis Triumvirate War. Prelude Three powerful leaders - Artimus Devaneaux, Shinzon of Remus and Charles Henry Moffett (Cor'bras Mor'Shlai) - united to form the Axis triumvirate sometime in 2379. Shinzon - the second-generation clone after the defeat of the first at the hands of Jean-Luc Picard - had regained power in the Romulan Empire after his "defeat". Moffett, a human scientist from the late 20th century brought forward by temporal anomalies, had mutated into a reptilian creature and had gained power over the Kraith Imperium. Lastly, Artimus - the leader of a powerful Reydovan noble house - had overthrown Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I and gained control of the Reydovan Empire for himself. What followed was a series of brutal and bloody attacks against the Federation that resulted in an appalling cost in lives. On May 3, 2379, Artimus assaulted the Osiris system, a Federation colony on the other side of the Korolev Expanse from the Empire. He did not provide them any chance for negotiating or for surrender. Instead, he unleashed his secret weapon - an Omega-powered Gorak'nar mobile starbase, modified to become a giant supercharged phaser cannon - and opened fire on the system's star. The powerful Omega energies unleashed caused the star to go nova, destroying every planet in the system and killing nearly seventy million people. At the same time, the reborn Shinzon - commanding the second Scimitar - arrived in the Rigel system and unleashed his thalaron weapon on the northern hemisphere of the seventh planet, killing millions more. The final act was the kidnapping of one Amy Landry, the wife-to-be of Starfleet Admiral Herbert McWarren, who commanded Military Operations. Captain Edward Sansky, a xenophobic Starfleet officer, took Landry prisoner and presented her to Artimus. However, when she was to be taken to her "quarters" in the dungeons of Shadowgarde Keep, the guards instead took her to a manor house outside the abandoned city of New Valley Forge. There she was presented to Joshua Underwood, the Imperial Chancellor, who commanded the Imperial resistance to Artimus' evil rule. Underwood managed to get Landry off-planet and back to Earth, where she was reunited with McWarren after the events at Draekar. The Battle is Joined Kiran Joshmaul, who had survived his apparent assassination, appeared in a psychic conference with his government-in-exile - led by Alexander Ross, the former Governor-General of Reydovan Prime - and the Empress of Draekar, to whom he had been betrothed. He revealed that he had orchestrated the "assassination" along with High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth, who possessed the power of prophecy. He revealed that Artimus' next move would be against Draekar - and he was partially right. Artimus intended Draekar to be a diversionary move for his attack on Earth. He would utilize holographic projection to fool Starfleet into thinking it was his Omega cannon, and lure them away from Earth - where he would appear with the real thing, and force Earth to surrender. Leading a small strike group from Earth, Rear Admiral Svetlana Bolski and Brigadier General Jonathan Ross met the Usurper assault force, led by Sansky - now an admiral in the Usurper's navy and a senior commander of Artimus' forces - and engaged them in a display of guerrila tactics that were nothing short of mindboggling, seeing as they were outnumbered over a hundred to one. As things began to look grim, a huge Gorak'nar force arrived in the Draekar system, led by Joshmaul himself. This force was also joined by nineteen of the twenty ships consisting the Romulan rebellion against Shinzon, led by former Romulan Navy C-in-C Aventeer Vokar. The Draekards' largest ship, a giant ramming craft - commandeered by the Dark Draekard Archon - crashed into Sansky's flagship, the Yellowjacket, around the time of Joshmaul's arrival. Sansky immediately attempted to escape onboard one of the frigates in his force, but was intercepted and captured by Gorak'nar Admiral Zira'gaenus, who brought him before Joshmaul. The True Objective At Earth, as battle was joined at Draekar, Artimus arrived with his main force, demanding Earth's surrender. When it was not forthcoming, Artimus prepared to fire on Earth, an act which would not only cripple the Federation, but the entire war effort. He did not count on the ingenuity of the Starfleet captains, the Reydovan defenders or the sudden appearance of High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek. Transmitting over the open comm frequency that Artimus had left open, Jaeden'laek was able to talk directly to the station's main computer and lock out the station's weapons systems. With his ship being torn apart around him and the warp core about to breach, Captain Emerson Graham of the Emancipation evacuated his crew to another ship, the Astute, and programmed a helm course that would crash his dying ship into the spire of Artimus' space station, destroying the main cannon and damaging the station's superstructure, before beaming off himself. Arriving in Sol onboard his own station, Joshmaul demanded Artimus' surrender. Realizing he had been beaten, Artimus made an emergency fold jump out of Sol system. His location is unknown to the Federation this day. Aftermath The Battle of Draekar was a humiliating defeat for Artimus Devaneaux. He had lost nearly all of his capital ships - including the entire Draekar assault force - and the majority of his fighters. The Alliance forces only lost sixteen. Jonathan Ross, who was promoted to full General and given command of the Starfleet Marine Corps after the battle, immediately drew up plans for a two-pronged counterattack against the Axis Triumvirate. One force would follow Admiral Vokar to overthrow Shinzon, the other - led by Ross himself - would liberate Reydovan Prime from Artimus' forces. Both were set to go into motion within a week of the fighting at Draekar. Category:Star Trek